


snarky

by Anonymous



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, matt is a little shit as per usual, powerbottom!matt, ryan loves it thoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: inspired by some dumbass clip of the boys(you're welcome cass <3)





	snarky

“I can break you _so_ fucking fast.”

“Oh, yeah? You have a plan to back that up, or something?”

That snarky response had Ryan, not even five minutes later, tied haphazardly to the headboard of Matt’s bed. Stripped of everything, except his boxers.

Albeit for the rope, he’s not complaining. Seeing Matt look at him with lidded eyes and a smirk made him terribly aware of the tent in his underwear. The image of Matt dominating him is a bit too enticing for him.

“Not so vocal now, are we?” He tapped his fingers against Ryan’s chest, waking him from the possibilities.

He scoffed, “Not exactly much to talk about, huh?”

A lingering hand made its way to palm Ryan, and a groan escaped from his throat. With a grin, he felt his way around the outline of his bulge, rubbing the tip ever so gently. The urge to buck up into that gentle touch was so strong, but the thought of proving Matt wrong was even stronger.

Matt practically ripped his boxers off, and leaned forward. Matt guided his mouth to his dick, looking at Ryan all the while. He focused on the tip, sucking and licking, making it sloppy but irresistible. 

He reached towards Ryan’s hips, gripping them as he took him in his mouth with one movement.

This time, however, he bucked into Matt’s mouth, regretting it immediately. A chuckle ensued, and the warmth around his dick was gone. The man puts up a front of confidence, but when it comes to this, he’s easily manipulated.

Matt gripped the base of Ryan’s length, “You’re gonna be playing by my rules for right now. I have a bet to win.”

The harshness of his voice alone had his brain going haywire. Ryan _needed_ to take him then, and there.

His tongue returned to the tip, but that was it. Circling, and circling around slowly. The prolonged eye contact is what gets the groans out of him. Matt seems to get bored of this, and takes his own shirt and shorts off, leaving him in his briefs. He lifts himself right up against Ryan’s dick, grinding away. Neither of them could hold back their moans.

“Fuck, fu-fuck, Matt, _please_ -”

“You like that, Ryan? You wanna touch me?”

“Yes, yes, please, babe-”

“You know, ah, I would’ve let you if you didn’t say that dumbass comment. Maybe you’d be enjoying yourself a little bit more, hnn, right now.”

The strain in Matt’s voice showed that even he was impatient, despite the thrill of being on top. A sharp grind down has Ryan’s eyes roll back.

“God, I wanna kiss you so, _so_ fucking bad right now. Wanna touch you… I know you want it too. Hnn, would think fucking yourself on my cock gets tiring after a while.”

Matt’s breath hitched, and he stays still where he’s sitting.

“Why don’t you do something about it then?”

Just as a test of both his and the rope’s strength, Ryan tugged his wrists downward. To his surprise, and Matt’s delight, the rope came clean off.

He sat up, and pinned Matt down.

“Was this your plan? You _wanted_ me to get loose from the rope, you little slut.”

A content moan came from Matt, and he went to his throat, peppering it with hickies. With every hickey came a high-pitched moan from him, and Ryan could not be happier.

Wasting no time, he pulled down his underwear, and his dick was leaking precum. 

“Having a little bit of fun yourself?”

Ryan rubbed the tip with his thumb, and Matt covered his mouth to hide a moan. Moving his hand away from his mouth, he reaches over the side of the bed and hands Ryan the lube. 

“Eager, huh? Can't blame you… been teasing the shit out of me all day. Might've found _your_ breaking point…”

He puts the bottle aside and instead shoves three fingers towards Matt's mouth. 

“Suck.”

He coats the fingers in such a sensual manner, his eyes shut in concentration. Matt would have rather had his dick in his mouth, but he was more than happy to oblige. Releasing them with a pop, Ryan smirked. 

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes.”

Ryan circles his hole with lube for good measure, and pushes two fingers in. 

A shudder could be felt throughout Matt, while he keeps pushing in. Scissoring them slightly, he adds a third, earning him a surprised moan. After a little bit of prep, and rocking back onto the fingers, Matt gets antsy. 

“Shit, please, please just… hurry, oh my god-”

“What do you need, baby boy? Say it for me.”

“God, fu-fuck, I need your cock, Ryan, please, just fuck the, ah, shit out of me.”

Ryan released his fingers, and rubs lube onto his length. Lifting Matt onto his lap, he aligns himself, he pushes in, along with Matt lowering himself. 

Burrowing into his neck, a borderline pornographic moan comes from Matt as he's fully on his dick. 

“Hnn, fuck.. I always forget how _big_ you are, Ryan. Stretches so fucking good, baby..”

Ryan grunts, and thrusts up harshly. Their closeness has Matt's dick bobbing against their chests every thrust. The constant clenching of his ass is unbearable. 

Matt nods quickly, and he continues, more rough this time. He rolls his hips at the next thrust, and the next, still in the crook Ryan's neck. 

They've built up a steady pace, and if the bed were to break, neither of them would be surprised. 

The thrusts were short and fast, but as soon as they rubbed against Matt's prostate he was a moaning mess. 

“Oh _fuck_ , please do that again-”

Feeling his hot breaths against his neck, Ryan thrusts deeper. 

“I still, ah, can't believe you _planned_ all of this. The rope, hnn, making me fucking pissed off, you brat.”

That set Matt off, and he grinded down, hard. 

Ryan looks him up and down as he thrusts into him, genuinely amazed that he planned that entire day to end with this. Getting fucked senseless. 

“Ah, Ryan, I think.. I think I'm close-! Please touch me, oh my god..”

As he was close too, he didn't complain. Ryan leaned into his neck and bit, knowing that's one of his biggest kinks. 

He felt Matt clench as he did it. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Ryan.. Please, please touch me..!”

Separating himself from his neck, Ryan kept thrusting up into his prostate, overstimulating him. 

Ryan puts his hand between them and strokes Matt ever so slightly, and in moments he was leaning into the touch. The way he moaned was absolutely erotic. 

“Come for me, baby.”

Matt leaned down to meet Ryan with a messy kiss, moaning all the way, and he came. The way he kept repeating Ryan’s name after they separated the kiss was hypnotizing.

“Hnn, God, I’m gonna come, Matt… gonna come in your pretty ass...”

He grabs Matt’s ass as he thrusts even harder, and smacks it. Almost immediately after Matt, he finished in his ass. Ryan, panting, slowly lifts Matt off of him, laying him down on the bed.

“I think that counts as a win for me, hm?”

The snarkiness showed through the sweat and weariness on Matt’s face, and it was quickly met with a pillow.

“We both know you just wanted to get a good fuck out of me, asshole, but I don’t think I’m complaining.”

After stumbling to get a warm washcloth, Ryan is met with a sleeping, sticky Matt. He cleans himself and him up, and falls asleep next to him.


End file.
